


风沙星辰： 旅途番外

by chainsaw_1344847876



Category: DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsaw_1344847876/pseuds/chainsaw_1344847876
Summary: “你从未来找过我。”达米安就这么盯着他，像一只揪住猎物的猫头鹰。几年过去，他长大了：身子一下子拔高了不少，他的肩更宽了，更像是在暗示着能承受麻烦的能力增强了。哥谭的乌云似乎不再密集，收到艳阳照耀的小蝙蝠的肤色更深了些。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 5





	风沙星辰： 旅途番外

**Author's Note:**

> *番外看做独立文章，可以无需提前看前面两章，只是有彩蛋  
> *致我真情实感的爱过的相处模式，致我心中的达米安。  
> *致我少有的清水cp文

-

“你从未来找过我。”达米安就这么盯着他，像一只揪住猎物的猫头鹰。几年过去，他长大了：身子一下子拔高了不少，他的肩更宽了，更像是在暗示着能承受麻烦的能力增强了。哥谭的乌云似乎不再密集，收到艳阳照耀的小蝙蝠的肤色更深了些。

达米安的鞋尖动了些许，那几分钟前被用力踩踏的鞋底掉落出些许沙泥，可现在却失了力气，唯唯诺诺的重新缩回了原点。

他皱起眉头，好似为了遮掩失措而昂高了头颅。达米安感觉到胸口压抑得几乎要无法呼吸，心脏快速跳动。

那到底是什么感觉？那不是心动，他知道那不是心动。是憎恨吗？

那不是憎恨。

达米安无法描述那种感觉，更像是一种不得不去回忆的宿醉，变质又恶心。头孢搭配着酒精引起的混乱错觉，让他失去主动权。

十六年来，他从来没有去思考过“如果”。达米安觉得可笑，他咧了咧嘴角却干巴巴的发出一声嗤笑，他的喉头发酸却没有眼泪掉出来。

突然的，达米安又觉得一切都那么荒唐。那双松软的手突然又充满了干劲，攥紧了手中的刀刃忍不住地想要将对方一刀一片的割杀至死。眩晕和恶心袭击了他自己的大脑，理智却成了这场风暴漩涡中心的避难所。

“真恶心。” 达米安终于说出口，轻飘飘的，毫无情绪的。

-

那是一间废弃的便利店，连接在旁边的是同样人去楼空的酒吧。

门外刻印的血迹是屠杀和历史的标签和证明，当年热情的夫妇如今却成了秃鹫分食后重新拉出的排泄物，成为充满恶臭的液体，被埋没在沙漠之中。仅剩下的几根白骨卡在门缝间，成为热浪入侵建筑内部的门侍。

在吧台的角落顺着血迹仔细翻找，除去最深处那箱冰桶内结满灰尘丝网的啤酒，还能见到一张早已没有墨色的照片，捧着向日葵坐在秋千上的女孩往日的欢笑却被如今浓厚的血迹盖去。

日复一日，勤劳热情的炽阳正常升起，它的眼界过高而无视了曝光在所有阳光可及的角落下这小小的、凄惨的事件。旧日里依靠着酷热赖以生存的小酒馆再也无法开张，而最后送走它的依旧是那无法躲避的炎阳。

厌恶和憎恨的情绪仍在几千里外，那个乌云常驻的城市。水深火热的市民们仍然为着亲人们的逝去痛苦不已，批判和讨伐仍在文墨里刻下浓厚的一笔，一切都没有改变。

一切都无法改变。

-

杰森捡起那张相片，他沉默的看向那个女孩。

卡尔夫。他艰难的从记忆里翻找出那个陌生的名字，这个女孩的哥哥。

“卡尔夫的历史背得可好了！” 骄傲的酒吧老板曾如此对他炫耀，而杰森记得达米安曾在众人起哄中送他的中指，那是的他和照片上的女孩一样大，十二三岁。

十六年了。杰森没有停下手中的动作，他拿起棉签收集血迹和证据，眼睛却盯着机械的动作再次晃神。

这是他们曾来过的旅店，薄荷爆珠的烟卷和后车厢那一箱的啤酒成了他们这趟自驾游的全部。杰森踩上那个嘎吱作响的楼梯，掩埋在记忆深处的那段早已被忘却的、毫无意义的回忆再次被翻起来。

杰森站在窗边，那个曾经整洁的房间如今充斥着沙土。他用手指抹开阳台的栏杆，看到了曾被星火熔出痕迹的印记。他的记忆像从他指尖流逝一般，那些曾经低声呢喃的话就这么轻轻敲打在他的耳边。

“你什么时候开始喝牛奶了？”

“低脂，没有奶味。”

-

他们遇到彼此是个意外。

又或者这只是命运开的一个玩笑，一群横行霸道的劫匪扫荡了这个破旧却温馨的酒馆，而酒馆夫妻多年前各自在美国上学工作生活的一双儿女又经过辗转各自拜托了不同的“英雄”来帮他们查明真相。

可在杰森和达米安心里这个酒馆又何尝不是一个具备某种意义的地点呢？

二十年前，那辆从韦恩庄园偷出来的车载着他们两人一路走上了66号公路，在这个酒店，他们度过了短暂而又普通的一夜。作为那次大胆的公路旅行的第一站，它似乎是拥有纪念意义的。

四年后他们再也无法维持那段感情。没有结局，没有争执，他们各自就如此消失。

达米安曾嘲笑过杰森他就是个懦夫：“我不信你的承诺。”

杰森指责他从未给予他足够的信任，又或者那根本不是一个指责，只是同样轻飘飘的一句总结。

“我会来找你。”他这么说道。

达米安挂断了内部通讯。

-

达米安的刀狠狠地卡在了那早就不堪一击的木墙上，力道之大甚至在他抽出时都让墙面晃悠了两分。

杰森抬眼扫了那个墙面上留下的印记，远比那一晚他的烟火来的深刻。他抬手抹去脸上的血迹，刀刃割开皮肉的伤疤在沙土和热浪中额外痛苦。他捞上自己的面罩，却用来及时抵挡达米安的下一轮攻击。

房间内本被保存完好的场景早就被他们两持续的打斗毁得毫无踪迹，那双他们曾共枕而眠的床上留下了四五个丑陋的弹印，而他们曾共同使用的浴室被添上几道锋利的刀痕。

杰森的手掌一把摁住了达米安的脸，他压向他带着惯力让两人同时扑在地面上。达米安挣扎着剧烈的喘气，他的呼吸太过，带着抽泣和痛苦踹开杰森再度挥起手中的刀柄。

窗外早再也不是那足以令人融化的温度，日夜交替中洁白的圆月缓缓升上天空。秃鹫再度聚集在窗外发出哑叫，而飞蛾没有烟火的阻碍成功朝着月光飞去。

痛苦贯穿了正在厮杀的两人，达米安手中的刀刃终于穿破杰森的掌心，将他钉在了地上。杰森倒吸了一口气，还没等他发出声，黑漆漆的枪口就抵在他的额头。

达米安颤抖的跨坐在杰森身上好让他无法逃脱，汗津津的额头抵上他的。他们身上都狼狈极了，血和沙土将他们曾经的眼神都掩盖起来，只剩下绿莹莹的那双狩猎的神情。

达米安的唇角破了一块，鲜血早在争斗中被风干。他扣动了扳机，杰森那双蓝色的眼睛盯上他，却看不出那张皱起的脸是痛苦或是轻蔑。

那是一个生涩的吻，没有甜蜜的拥吻，没有不舍的对视。他们双方可笑地死死抓住对方的衣领好让对方杀死自己的那一刻可以带走对方的生命一起下地狱，他们的嘴唇只是那么稍微的碰了碰对方。

达米安触电似的迅速将杰森压在地上，他的眼睛突然被可恶的风迷住了视线。扳机扣动的声音只是轻微的一刻，杰森的肩头被镶上了三颗子弹。

疼痛带去了杰森的知觉，止血的药物被鞋底一起碾在了他的伤疤上，而始作俑者————

仿他当年那样，在窗边消失不见。


End file.
